tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Classes are the general categories that characters fit into based on their abilities. Though there are others out there, the following are the most common in the Land of the Living. Actual ability and skills may vary depending on the individual. All classes fall under three focuses: Strength, Magic or Finesse. Strength Strength is defined by the use of physical damage foremost, using heavy weapons and heavy armor in order to power their way through enemies. Not all characters who focus on strength are inept at magic as some have found a way to add it to their arsenal, but their use of magic centers around their weapons usually. Dark Knight Dark Knights are the embodiment of sorrow, regret, and mourning. They are strong melee fighters who wield weapons that call on the powers of Darkness. They may drain their own health to empower their attacks, but this ability can prove fatal if overused. Mystic Knight Mystic Knights are warriors with the ability to infuse their weapons with black and white magic, making them the more melee-focused jack of all trades when compared to the more magic-oriented red mages. They do not possess the strength or stamina of most warriors, and cannot wield heavier weapons. Though their magic is weaker than that of pure mages, their spells take much less energy to cast. Paladin Paladins, sometimes called templars, are holy warriors, usually proficient swordsmen with the ability to use simple white magic. They are incapable of using anything unholy and are thus weak against black magic, but they can inflict massive damage to creatures of Darkness. Warrior Warriors are tough, seasoned combatants who excel in physical combat, and often have great strength and accuracy. They are usually proficient with many types of weapons, though most have a chosen weapon that they specialize in. Warriors have almost no magical ability. Void Knight Void Knights are warriors trained in the art of using the Void to negate the effects of magic. They are proficient with various weapon types, and due to their often unexpected capability for anti-magic, they are adept at dealing with magic-oriented threats. Due to their anti-magic, however, their weapons cannot be imbued with magic. This class was pioneered in secret by Axikasha Keiran and taught to a select few disciples in Valencia in the Fourth Age. So far void knights have only appeared in Valencia and thus are rare. Magic Magic is defined as the use of mental prowess in order to manipulate mana or elemental energies in the world in order to cast spells or invoke phenomena. Usually people who practice magic wield staves and wear the lightest of armor and cannot defend themselves as well as others. Bard Bards can throw spoons at people and sing some love ballads. They like nature, too. Their songs can often be magical in nature with which they can charm people and creatures. Black Mage Black Mages wield offensive magic, and typically have minimal skill in physical combat. Their spellcasting ability can vary greatly depending on the mage's training and natural prowess. Often they wield staves, wands or rods, though these are used more for focusing their spells than for self-defense. Some black mages specialize in certain spells and become skilled geomancers, illusionists and the like. Druid Druids have close ties to nature. They can communicate with flora and fauna and are experts at navigating in forests. They tend to use sickles and nature-based magic, which includes e.g. manipulating vines to move, in combat. Necromancer Necromancers are essentially the darker yet equally important half of shamans. They are attuned to the spirits of the dead like the shamans, but instead of focusing on life, they focus more on the death aspect of the cycle. They can control a limited number of undead and can cast spells that are somewhat similar to black mages. They carry a stigma on their profession, though, which is why most necromancers wish to practice in places with as few prying eyes as possible, although there are exceptions to the rule. Red Mage Red Mages combine the abilities of warriors, white mages and black mages. Although they are very versatile, they are never as powerful as a dedicated warrior or mage and can generally only cast a handful of lesser spells. They are the more magic-focused jack of all trades when compared to the more melee-oriented mystic knights. Shaman Shamans are people who drain powers from the spirits of the dead, and this puts their profession into the unholy school of magic. Unlike black or white mages, a shaman can draw on both negative and positive aspects of the spirits to cast spells. Using too much of this power can be dangerous to the caster, so shamans try to avoid dabbling too much in their dangerous arts. Shamans generally focus more on the life aspect of the cycle, wishing to use the powers of the dead to keep the balance of life and death in the world and act as mediators between the Lands of the Living and the Dead, unlike necromancers who focus more on the death aspect of the cycle. Time Mage Time Mages are specialized mages with the ability to manipulate the space-time continuum to speed up, slow down, or completely halt the passage of time. Like other mages, they are generally physically weak with limited agility. As time magic is particularly difficult to master, most time mages are limited to casting just a few spells before becoming exhausted. Summoning magic is also considered to be a form of time magic, dealing with the bridging of time instead of the bending of time, and is just as dangerous. Even though you can summon a creature, there is no guarantee that the monster will follow orders unconditionally. This magic is rarely--if ever--seen, and should be used with caution, so summoners are few and far between. White Mage White Mages specialize in healing and protecting those around them, and typically having little or no offensive ability. As they are physically weak and incapable of wearing heavy armor or handling heavy weapons, they usually fill a supportive role. Like black mages, they often wield staves, wands or rods to help focus their power. Finesse Finesse is defined by the use of various talents or wit in order to circumvent obstacles or people. People who specialize in finesse usually have lighter armor and weapons which are easy to handle. Alchemist Alchemists are experts with using potions and creating healing and damaging substances of various kinds from herbs and such which they store in vials. It takes time for an alchemist to create the substances, but once finished, they tend to be very useful in multiple situations even if the alchemist can't carry too many vials around for safety and storage reasons. Archer Archers are experts with the bow, boasting supreme accuracy and the ability to fire arrows in rapid succession although as a downside they tend not to be as good with close quarters combat. Elves, known for their superior eyesight and agility, tend to be very skilled archers. Some archers may train to become rangers who have a wide grasp of forests in which they find medicines and poisons to aid their quest. Engineer Engineers are technically proficient people, often tinkering with various metal objects and creating complex traps and various primitive machines fueled by magic. Some engineers are less adept with magic, instead relying on science to get the job done. Monk Monks are spiritual warriors who specialize in using their body--from fists to legs to head--as a weapon. They tend to wear lighter armor for better movement and speed, resulting in lower defense, though their training allows them to endure high amounts of pain. Rogue Rogues are very nimble and agile combatants, with low defense due to their light armor. They tend to wield daggers, short swords or throwing weapons, and are often expert assassins, spies and thieves who know how to pick locks. See also *Creatures *Magic *Peoples *Races Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Content